Darkness
by scabiorxxx
Summary: Hermione storms into the forest after having a fight with Ron and Harry. She gets lost and is completly alone... or is she? This is my first fanfic. Warning: contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

**i don't own anything, this is my first fanfic sorry if its not that great. constructive crtiasisum welcome :) . please review**

Chapter 1

It was silent except for the stomping of boots and inaudible mutters of Hermione Granger. She was in the forest for nearly an hour now, she had had an argument with Ron and harry over something so small but because of all the stress she has been under trying to find and destroy horcruxes, she snapped and stormed out of the tent and into the forest.

It was getting dark now, so Hermione made the wise decision to go back. This was only when she realized that she was completely lost and … alone. After an hour of trying to get back she started to panic, it was pitch black now and Hermione guessed it was about midnight. She tried to relax herself by saying repeatedly to herself "harry and Ron will start to worry and look for me" but then another fear rose in Hermione's stomach "_if harry comes looking for me outside the protective wards he might be captured!"_

Hermione was almost in tears when she heard a twig snap behind her, she wiped around only to see a tall figure staring into her big brown eyes.

"Hello beautiful, you look lost do you want us to help you find your way home?" he smirked,

"_Us? There are more of them?" _Hermione thought. Terrified she slowly backed away into another man, the stench of blood and rotting meat overwhelmed her. He grabbed her as she reached for her wand.

"OY grayback, I found her, she belongs to me, go get you own!" greyback growled and threw her to the forest floor and disparated with the others. Hermione's wand flew out of her pocket and into the hands of the snatcher.

He examined it. "Well you wouldn't be needed this now" he smirked and put it in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione sat up desperately thinking of ways to escape him. At the same time she took in his appearance, blue/grey eyes, tall slim body, plaid pants and a leather jacket and a pink scarf that looked strangely familiar. Also at the same time the snatcher was circling her taking in her every detail and playing with his scarf around his neck.

"What do they call you, sweetheart?" he said.

"P-Penelope C-Clearwater."

"Now love I don't think that true." He got out a severely crumpled newspaper and on the front of it was a picture of Ron, harry and herself saying most wanted underneath.

"Humm, Hermione Granger, why are you out in the forest at night all alone without the red head blood traitor and potty?" Hermione didn't answer she just stared at him.

"Don't wanna talk eh? Well why don't we get out of this forest and spend a bit more time with each other"

Hermione clasped a fairly large rock in her hand behind her back, as he reached forwards she wacked him on the head with it. As he stumbled back she found the opportunity to run.

She ran down the hill as fast as possible, her legs felt like jelly but the adrenaline kept rising and made her keep going. She could hear the footsteps of the snatcher very close behind her and she turned to look at him and then "WHAM" she tripped over a tree stump and smacked onto the cold forest floor.

The next thing she knew was two massive hands grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the floor. "GET OFF ME NOW" she was screaming and thrashing about. The snatcher was finding it difficult to hold onto her and they apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They arrived at what appeared to be a deserted shack of some sort. "LET GO OF ME, LET GO OF ME NOWW!" Hermione screamed. The snatcher was struggling to keep a hold on her and pushed her though the door.

"Boy you're a feisty one aren't ya!" he half chuckled half shouted. Hermione ran to the back of the room, wandless she desperately searched for something to defend herself with.

She picked up a knife and pointed it at him. "Now now love, calm down. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, which one? You chose" he said mockingly.

Hermione through the knife at him, which the snatcher quickly dodged and ran for the door.

"Hard way it is then" he said. Hermione ran out side and started to scream for help, the snatcher quickly grabbed her and started to make his way back the shack with her on his shoulder. Hermione continued to scream so the snatcher was forced to put a silencing charm on her.

When he got inside the shack he through her into the bathroom and tied her hands together to the shower poll using his wand (A/N I don't know the spell for that one).

"you better learn to shut that trap of yours missy, if any of my men heard you they would have been in here in less than a minute and grayback wouldn't wait one second before ripping you apart! Now stay in hear, and don't cause any trouble because if you do I wouldn't hesitate giving you to grayback"

He lifted the silencing charm off of her and walked out of the door. "wait!" Hermione said

"WHAT!" the snatcher shouted.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Well why should I?"

"Because you know mine so it's only fair."

"Scabior, my name is Scabior". And with that he walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione woke at what seemed to be late morning the following day. She was in a large comfortable warm bed and obviously a different place to where she was last night. All she remembered was falling asleep about an hour of the snatcher called Scabior left. She was so tired she hadn't had a good night sleep in over a week. Now she was in a large room with a small window, chest of drawers with a mirror and a wardrobe. She walked over to the drawers there was a small sandwich, a small glass of water and a note-

_Hermione,_

_Eat the food,_

_Drink the water,_

_Scabior._

She looked down at herself, she was not wearing the same clothes as she was before, instead she was wearing a small tank top and pyjama shorts.

"Morning beautiful", Hermione gasped and stared at him furiously. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Well firstly you kidnapped me-"she was interrupted.

"Technically its called being snatched" in a mocking tone.

"I- DON'T -CARE!"

"All right calm yourself, what else?"

"What-oh" Hermione briefly forgetting why she was shouting at him for. "What am I wearing?"

"Pyjamas?" Scabior was utterly confused at this.

"And how did I get into the pyjamas?

"Love, I can snatch a girl in pitch black in less than five seconds. I think I can get you in and out of some clothes, without, you know _looking_. I'm not saying that's what I did but-"

He was cut off by Hermione's fist shaped hand moving towards his face. He grabbed it and though her onto the bed, walked towards the door and said "I'll be seeing you later beautiful" and winked.

Hermione ran to the door and shuck the handle, it was locked "_no surprise there."_ She tried the window knowing that it would be too small to fit though anyway, it again was locked. She sat on the bed and crossed her arms and legs in frustration.

"Well I guess im stuck here like some sort of _pet_ then." Talking to herself.

"Yes indeed" said Scabior from the other side of the wall.

Hermione jumped.

"Eat up." She heard him get up and walk away.

Hermione just remembered the sandwich and water he had left. She got up off the bed and walked towards the drawers. She examined the sandwich, she was starving she hadn't eaten in over 2 days now. It was turkey her favourite she ate the sandwich and drank the water.

She led on the bed and stared at the ceiling for the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi I'm struggling to write longer chapters at the moment, I'm suffering from writers block. I hope that this chapter will be better. I still don't own anything.**

Later that night Scabior decided to check on his little pet, he opened the door to see her fast asleep**. **She looked so peaceful and dreamy, Scabior decided to just watch her sleep for an hour or two, listening to her almost silent breathing. She rolled over almost onto the top of Scabior so he shifted away and lifted the strand of her hair off her face and tucked it under her ear, kissed her on the forehead and left.

Scabior walked over to the kitchen area and got himself a bottle of fire whiskey and a cigarette and fell onto the sofa. He smirked at the fact of having Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age and by the look of it the prettiest, right in his clutches. He thought about the first time he laid eyes on her wondering in the forest, whilst drifting off to sleep for after all he hadn't slept in over 3 days now.

Hermione was woken by a small tapping noise on the window. A small robin was perched on the windowsill tapping the window with its beak. She sighed; she needed to find a way back to Ron and Harry fast. She tried the window again, it was locked. She went to the door and to her surprise it opened she was preparing herself to make a fast exit. When she finally found the courage to do it she opened the door and ran straight into the snatcher. She gasped.

"Not trying to run away are we, beautiful?" he smirked. She slowly backed away into the room, and shuck her head "n-no"

"Good, now you look a mess" he was right, her eyes where all puffy and her skin pale and hair messy, "you could do with a shower, it's out this room down the corridor and second door on the left, all right?"

Hermione just stared at him blankly. "Well come on do you want me to show you." It was more a statement than a question. He took her hand and pulled her out of the room and shoved her into the bathroom, quite roughly in fact.

"I think you'll find everything you need in here, I will be back to get you in an hour. Long enough? He smirked and shut the door.

She tried to open the door again, no use. She looked around the bathroom, there was a large bath and an enormous shower, two sinks a toilet and a rack of fresh towels. There was also, Hermione just noticed this, a large window. She ran straight for it and tried to unlock it, locked "_OF COURSE, he may look it but he isn't stupid!"_

After ten minuets of standing there she decided to take a shower. She thought she might as well, apart from washing in freezing cold lakes she hadn't had a shower for months. She turned the shower on and took off the small pyjamas, and stepped in the massive shower. It could have easily fitted three more people in it, she sighed as the hot water sprinkled her dirty body.

After standing there for a good twenty minuets she washed her body and hair and got out the shower to see and fresh pile of clothing next to the towels.

After drying herself she examined the clothing, it wasn't that bad. Tight jeans, and a purple jumper, socks and undergarments. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked better but there were still dark circles around her eyes. She tried to put a brush though her hair to attempt taming it down, it worked… sort of.

She sat down and started to think of a plan to escape Scabior. _"Maybe I could distract him by flashing or kissing him or something, oh Hermione NO think of something else… but that still leaves me with the problem about being wandless. I could try wandless magic but- THAT'S IT! He said that he would be back in about an hour, which leaves me with about five minuets left." _Hermione grabbed the curtain pole from the window and ripped the curtain off.

There was a knock at the door and Scabior said, "You done yet beautiful?"

"ye-yes" Hermione readied herself at the other side of the door, and as he opened it she swung the pole at him. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the floor. "ARGGHH"

Hermione bolted to the corridor and made a run for the door. She got outside and remembering what he said to her about screaming, kept her mouth shut. She concentrated on finding Harry and Ron as much as possible, when he saw Scabior emerging from the building. He ran straight for her but it was too late.

She had apparated, she was gone.

**Thank you please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of your reviews they are greatly appreciated. I have taken your advice and I am trying to write longer chapters although it is proving difficult. I hope this chapter is all right as always I don't own anything.**

"HERMIONE!" Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron running towards her about to give her the biggest hug she has had in her life. "RON, HARRY!" after eventually pealing Ron off of her she got the chance to hug Harry.

She looked around, they where in the same forest that they had been in before Hermione had been snatched. "Why haven't you moved on? You have put a great risk on all of our heads; there are snatchers in these forests. I know from personal experience, we have to move on now!"

"No" harry and Ron said at the same time. "But-"Hermione tried to argue but it didn't work. "We are staying here another night, we have no idea where the next safe place to apparate to is, we will move tomorrow." Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean _personal experience?_" Ron asked. "Long story, so here goes-"Hermione told Harry and Ron the whole story, it seemed that with every word she said the more there mouths dropped a little more. After she finished the story they all agreed in leaving first thing in the morning but for now Hermione would eat Ron's home made soup, I think she liked the turkey sandwich better, but anyway she was starving and couldn't refuse. And get a good night sleep.

She had apparated, she was gone.

Scabior stood there motionless for at least 5 minuets. He had never let one of his_ pets_ escape before. She was gone, but she was special.

"I will find you pet, I will not rest until I do and when I do you will be in big trouble." Scabior walked back into the building got some supplies together by supplies he means five bottles of fire whiskey and three packets of cigarettes and walked back outside. He played with _his _scarf, smelt it "_it still has her sent on it"_ he smirked and apparated.

Hermione was not having a good sleep tonight. She awoke for the third time covered in cold sweat. She had had another nightmare about Scabior; it was as if he was invading her mind. Hermione was boiling hot and decided to stand outside for a moment to get some fresh air. Her eyes where once again red and puffy, her skin pale and her hair a mess. She couldn't get the thought of him still out there searching for her, not resting not stopping until he got revenge, out of her head.

Hermione was almost in tears when Harry realized that she was outside and joined her. "Are you alright?" Hermione realizing that she had company wiped her tears and turned around. "Ye-yes, I'm fine."

"No your not. Come here, its okay. I know that you are worried about this snatcher person, but it will be all right, we will find you a temporary wand, we are apparating first thing tomorrow and you have me and Ron by you side."

Hermione smiled, it was a weak smile but never the less a smile, this was all Harry needed to know to give her a hug. "all right now I think that we have some sleeping draft left so go on take it and get yourself to bed I'll keep watch for you." Harry smiled and led her into the tent.

Scabior was close, he could feel it. He had been wondering the forest for hours now, searching for her. He could smell her beautiful perfume, it was as if it was burned onto her skin and would never go away.

As he climbed to the top of a hill it hit him like a slap in the face. She was here, right here. She was after all the brightest witch of her age, "_of course she would have put up protective wards, but how? After all I had her wand, unless….. Oh perfect she's with potty and the weasel. She would have gone straight to them and told them the whole story. F*** they are never going to let her out of there sight!"_

It was nearly morning and Scabior was angry. He needed to snatch back his little _pet. "They should be packing up soon to move away, I would if I was them. I just need to wait a while, wait until the opportune moment. Follow them around and when the time is right snatch my little pet back from right under their noses."_

Hermione woke up at around 7 o'clock the next morning. The sleeping draft really worked and she felt refreshed and ready to pack up. "Come on Ron out of bed, we have to pack!" she ended up kicking Ron off the bed to get him to move.

In about half an hours time almost everything was packed up and ready to go. Harry was hidden under the invisibility clock whilst Hermione took down the protective enchantments." All right are we ready?"

Scabior had just woken up from his sleep by the sound of her voice. They where leaving and Scabior had to be close enough to trace them. He didn't have that much time before they where gone.

He was NOT going to lose his pet again he got as close as possible to the two of them (excluding harry under the invisibility clock). He still wasn't close enough, at the last moment the only way of getting his pet again was to come out into view, just as they where apparating.

Hermione saw his face as they where apparating, she almost lost control when apparating and landed face first on another cold forest floor. She heard the voices of Ron and Harry shouting "Hermione!" and a small little chuckle from not that far away before she blanked out.

Hermione woke up several hours later, on a bed in the tent. Harry was cooking the dinner whilst Ron was probably doing the protective enchantments. Harry turned around to see a very dazed Hermione staring at the tent entrance.

"Hermione your awake! Are you all right?" harry asked, just as Ron walked into the tent.

"ye-yes I'm fine, just a little confused and where are we?" she asked blankly.

Ron and Harry looked at each other worryingly. "Errmm, Hermione we apparated to Salisbury forest remember like we planed. But then something went wrong, and you blanked out."

"What? Oh- I sort of remember, now" Hermione said. "Are you sure that you are okay Hermione?" Ron asked in a very serious tone. "ye-yes, I'm fine," Hermione said in a very unconvincing way.

"Well okay, here eat this and then go to sleep you look shattered." Harry passed her a bowl of soup and a piece of bread. She didn't feel like eating and left most of it and lay down to try to get some sleep.

Once again he invaded her dreams; it was always the same one. Hermione tried to think of happier things, to try to distract herself from the tall stranger, it didn't work. It was as if whatever Hermione thought about, it would always evolve around him.

After what seemed like hours of trying to get to sleep, Hermione finally gave up. She walked over to the table got herself a glass of water and walked outside of the tent. She walked outside and was shocked by how cold it was winter was approaching fast. On the ground there was a thin sheet of snow, Hermione decided instead to get a cup of hot chocolate and a jacket on.

When she appeared again the first signs of a new day appeared. The sun was slowly coming up and a few creatures had appeared around the trees. Hermione sighed and sat down on a tree stump near the tent and sipped a bit of hot chocolate.

She started to think about her parents, and if they are okay, after wiping there memories of her existence to keep them safe, which was the hardest thing Hermione, had ever had to do. A small tear appeared on her cheek, instead of the instinct of wiping it away she let it stay there, as more came.

She also thought about that snatcher, Scabior. How his blue/grey eyes where burned into her mind. She felt that she needed to let out all of her emotions after bottling them up for months, anger, sadness, fear, frustration, disappointment and many more.

She started to think how life would be if she had never got her letter from Hogwarts."_ I would have never met Ron and Harry, and would probably be leading a pretty normal life right now." _She was brought back to reality by a particularly loud snore from Ron. She now realized that it was much later in the morning, the sun had almost fully appeared out of the horizon, and she decided to go back inside.

Just as she was picking up her empty hot chocolate cup she heard the all too familiar voice of the snatcher. "Hello beautiful" she dropped her cup and wiped around, to see the tall dark stranger standing right in front of her.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath ready to scream for Ron and Harry to help, but she was cut off. "Don't think about screaming there's no use ive already put a silencing charm around us, I've done a better job than your weasel friend. I heard you crying from a mile off." His grin widened, _"Ron- he should have let me do the enchantments"_ she sighed. Fear was etched right across Hermione's face. "What's wrong, why are you so upset beautiful?" He smirked.

"H- How did you find me?" Hermione stuttered.

"With this" he smirked. He got the scarf from around his neck and started to play with it. "Familiar?"

"That-"Hermione stood frozen in shock. "Is yours", Scabior finished the sentence for her. "I found it one day tied around a tree, imagine my luck when I find its owner the very next day." He smirked. Hermione's eyes widened, _"how could I be so stupid!" _

Hermione slowly stepped backwards towards the tent. "No no come here, you don't want to wake potty and weasel, now do ya" Scabior stepped closer to Hermione and made attempt to grab Hermione's wrist, he missed. But he was too quick for Hermione to reach the tent entrance. "Now love if you want potty and weasel then your going to have to got through me" he winked.

Hermione had once again nothing to defend herself with. It was only now when she realized her cup was still on the floor. She raced to the cup but Scabior was too quick for her. As she grasped the cup Scabior seized Hermione's wrist and pulled her inwards into the snatcher. She desperately tried to peel herself away from the horrible man grabbing her, but it was no use. He was to strong; Hermione didn't care if there was a silencing charm around the two of them she screamed as loud as she could. "LET GO OF ME NOWWWW PLEASE!" tears where now falling down Hermione's face. "PLEASE GET OFF ME!" she cried.

"CALM YOUR-SELF LOVE!" Scabior was finding it difficult to keep a hold on her. She was wriggling around like a trapped spider.

Scabior was finding it difficult to concentrate on somewhere to apparate to, _"I need her to calm down!" _he clasped her wrists in on hand and held her so her back was pressed against his front. With his free hand he got out of his pocket what looked like an extremely strong bottle of sleeping draught.

As Hermione opened her mouth to scream he poured the liquid down Hermione's throat and within seconds Hermione relaxed and was almost lifeless. Scabior picked Hermione up and said "Shhhhh my love, sleep tight" a large grin appeared on his face as he broke the silencing charm with a _CRACK_

They both apparated.

**Please review, I have tried to make this chapter longer, as you requested. Its about 2100 words long, I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I am still finding it difficult to write longer chapters but I am trying my best. I hope you like it and again I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Harry woke at around 8 o'clock the following day. He glanced over at Ron's bed, he was still fast asleep and snoring. Harry smiled, he turned his head to Hermione's bed to find nobody in it. His smile disappeared, _"she's probably outside again, might as well see if she's all right."_

Harry got out of bed and put his shoes on. He made a cup of coffee for Hermione and himself and walked out of the tent. Only to realise that Hermione wasn't there, harry ran back inside and put the coffee down and looked in all the compartments of the tent, she wasn't there.

Harry raced to wake Ron, "RON, RON!" harry yelled. "Wh-what?" Ron was very dazed. "It's Hermione she's gone! I can't find her anywhere!"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. He jumped out of bed and ran outside, they looked everywhere within a 1 mile radius around the tent. "Hermione!, Hermione where are you?"

Hermione awoke late that same morning, as she sat up her head spun and everything went dizzy, she felt like she was going to pass out. She fell back onto the bed and when things became clearer she bolted back up.

She looked around, she was in a different room than before. A much smaller and darker room, no windows, a small bed an old table and chair. On top of the table was a plate with a slice of stale bread, a glass of water and another note-

_Hermione,_

_Eat the food,_

_Drink the water,_

_Scabior._

Hermione sighed, her head was still spinning as she tried to remember last night's events_. "What was that potion that he gave me? Aghh my head." _She walked over to the door oviously it was locked. Hermione heard something on the other side of the wall. She pressed her ear against it and listened.

"Oi, scab" said a voice that Hermione didn't recognize. "What" asked Scabior. "Who are we snatchin on the list today?"

"Errmm lets go for Colin Creevey, Cho Chang and Dean Thomas" commanded Scabior. Hermione gasped, she knew all of those people, and she went to school with them.

"She up yet?" said the snatcher Hermione didn't recognize. "Why do you want to know? She's mine" Scabior said with a slight tinge of anger. "Sorry boss" the man said.

Scabior banged on the wall directly at the point of Hermione's ear. "AAAGGGHHH my head" as Hermione fell on the floor. Barely conscious she tried to get up when Scabior entered the room. "Hello beautiful, what wrong?" Scabior grinned.

"Y-you, that potion you gave me, its messing with my head. Aghh I can't-" Hermione stuttered. "Awww here sweetheart", he pulled her up and sat her on the bed. Hermione shifted away from him slightly. "Take this it will make it better trust me" he gave her a small vial of something with a dark purple liquid in it.

"Now im going out for a bit-" he was interrupted by Hermione. "To snatch some more of my school friends?" Hermione inquired. "As a matter of fact yes. I will be seeing you later beautiful" he winked and made his way to the door. "Oh and err drink that up it will help, goodbye beautiful" he walked out of the door.

Hermione heard the door click to lock. _"Oh I wish he would stop calling me beautiful" _Hermione sighed. She stared at the strange looking vile that he had given her. "Well I might as well give it a go" she drank the liquid and she suddenly felt the pain go away_. "It's brilliant! The only side effect is that it makes you really drowsy"_ Hermione yawned and lay back on the small bed and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

###

It was late at night when Hermione woke up. She was woken by Scabior barging into the room shouting along with some other snatchers. _"They are clearly drunk GREAT. Wait a minute maybe this is my chance to escape!"_

Scabior was clearly distracted by the men wrestling him to the ground and not on Hermione so Hermione thought that now was her only chance to get out. She slipped passed the men and out of the door into the corridor. She quickly looked around she knew that she only had a minute at the most until Scabior realized she was gone, even when he was drunk she knew that he wasn't that stupid.

She ran into what seemed to be the living room, clearly it had seen better days. The wallpaper was discoloured and peeling. The floor had turned from a pearly white into a murky yellow colour and the furniture was old and battered.

She saw what looked like the front door and made a run for it. She was almost there when a tall, large figure stood in front of her. She banged into him, the force made her fall to the floor. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" he smirked. Hermione gradually looked up into the man's hungry yellow eyes.

Hermione recognized him immediately as Fenir Grayback, the werewolf that viciously maimed Ron's brother, Bill. It was clearly nearly full moon time, he grabbed Hermione and pulled her to her feet, Hermione squealed.

"Look what I found Scab" Grayback chuckled," I'm going to have fun with this one" he growled. Hermione turned around to see the face of Scabior and the three other snatchers that barged into the room.

"NO, Grayback she belongs to me, put her down." Scabior said so seriously that it was as if he was completely sober. He glanced at Hermione; he could see her beautiful brown eyes etched with fear. "No Scab, I don't think I will." He tightened his grip on Hermione's arm, she squealed.

"Grayback" Scabior stepped forwards and took out his wand, "We don't want any trouble."

"Are you threatening me? Grayback inquired. "Do you want to duel?" Grayback threw Hermione across the room; she landed with a loud thump. He reached for his wand, at the same time Scabior checked that Hermione was okay and sat her up against a wall far away from Grayback.

"Don't touch her, she's mine!" Grayback shouted. "GRAYBACK! I think you have had to much to drink, now just go outside and walk it off, and if you insist on having a girl go and get one of your own not mine" Scabior demanded.

"Yeah Grayback lets go get some, come on guys." Said one of the three snatchers. They all followed and after some friendly persuasion Grayback agreed.

"Th-Thank you" Hermione whispered. "It's all right my love." He helped Hermione up and started to walk towards the rooms. _"This is my chance, now it's just the two of us I can make a run for it" _Hermione turned towards the front door and start to walk towards it.

Scabior realized what she was doing and slammed the door shut with his wand and locked it. "You might not belong to Grayback but you still belong to me" he smiled. Hermione turned around to face him, her eyes full of anger. She darted towards the door, knowing it was locked and shuck it punched it, banged it, and eventually collapsing on it. She fell onto the floor in tears. "I am so SICK of being held captive here like some f***ing PET!" she cried. She was hysterical; Scabior had never seen somebody act in such a way. All that stress and anger, remorse, disappointment, fear and sadness finally overwhelmed her and she cracked, right there in front of him.

After about half an hour Hermione had calmed down quite a lot. Scabior now thought that it was safe enough to approach her. "Be-Beautiful?" he was interrupted, "Don't call me that, please."

"Err okay, Her-Hermione, are you all right?" Scabior was pretty nervous approaching her.

Hermione was still in tears, "P-Please just let me go. Why are you just keeping me here? You haven't given me up to the ministry or killed me or let me go. What do you want from me? Please just let me go" she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry love, I can't" Scabior answered quietly. Hermione continued to cry louder until she eventually tired herself out so much she fell asleep.

Scabior picked her up and carried her to the room. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead, wiped away her tears, sat on the old chair and watched her sleep so peacefully.

"_She really is beautiful" _Scabior thought.

**Please review and offer your opinion. I found that this chapter, especially the end was quite hard to write so I do apologize if it is not that good. I hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you again for all of your reviews, I'm struggling to keep this story alive, I've tried my best with this chapter. As always I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Oi Scab, we have a visitor." Grayback shouted. Scabior had just woken up, it was early in the morning, and the sun had only just risen. "Who?" Scabior questioned.

"Take a look for yourself." Scabior got up off the sofa and glanced at the front door and there stood none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. "Hello Scabior, I've heard that you have potties little mudblood girl here. Am I right?" Scabior stared at her blankly, _"F*** F*** F***! How did she find out! I swear to god if Grayback has told her, he will never see the light of day again." _

He glared at Grayback, but snapped back to Bellatrix when she clicked in his face. "Wakey wakey, anybody home? I don't have all day you know." "N-No of course you haven't, im sorry Mrs. Lestrange." Scabior said shakily. Grayback barged passed Scabior, "I will show you the way Mrs. Lestrange, if you don't mind." Bellatrix followed Grayback and Scabior followed. _"S*** S*** S***!" _

Grayback opened the door to reveal a fast asleep Hermione Granger. Bellatrix walked over to Hermione and stroked her face. "Mudblood, muddy muddy mudblood wake up!" she sang. Bellatrix lost patience and slapped hermione across the face, Scabior jumped.

Hermione's eyes opened and she turned her face to meet Bellatrix. Hermione gasped and tried to move away from her. "Grayback, come," Bellatrix commanded. Grayback yanked Hermione out of the bed and held her wrists behind her back.

Hermione slowly turned her head to face Scabior. It was as if he could read her mind, he could she her shaking with fear, and her eyes where wide with shock. "I'm so sorry" Scabior mouthed to her.

Bellatrix laughed, "Well to Malfoy Manor we go!" she grinned. She walked out of the room and Scabior followed, Grayback growled in Hermione's ear, she trembled, he pushed her out of the room with so much force she rammed into the back of Scabior, nearly knocking him over. She fell onto the floor and Scabior tried to help her up but Grayback had all ready grabbed her again.

When they got outside Grayback tightened his grip on Hermione's wrists, she whimpered in the pain. She stared a Scabior and he tried with all of his effort not to look back at her. Hermione tried her best to get away from Grayback, but with every attempt he doubled his grasp on her wrists. Hermione wondered how long it would be before he broke them.

"All right let's go" Bellatrix smiled. Hermione tried one more time to get away from the man holding her, It didn't work and they apparated.

They appeared in front of a beautiful black mansion with stunning gardens and a massive pair of black steel gates _"This is where Draco lives?" _Hermione thought, her mind quickly turned to the tall pale man with long platinum hair grinning back at her. "This way" he instructed.

They walked up three large staircases until they reached a large black door with the words Malfoy Manor engraved into the wood work.

Hermione was lead though the doors and into a large hall, with gigantic ceilings and portraits of Malfoy ancestors across the walls. There was a row of ten chairs with people sitting in them behind a grand fireplace. Lucuis took the seat next to Draco and his wife and Bellatrix took her seat next to Snape and _"V-Voldemort!" _Hermione gasped.

She was thrown into the centre of the room by Grayback; she stumbled and felt suddenly highly exposed because every eye in the hall was on her. Grayback and Scabior stood at the side of the room as Voldemort spoke. "Ah, Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us" he smiled. "Crucio!" he shouted. Hermione screeched and fell to the floor.

She had never been in so much pain in the life. It was like a thousand knives where stabbing her in every direction. Scabior turned away, he couldn't stand the guilt. After the curse was lifted Hermione lay twitching on the floor.

"You and you!" Voldemort pointed at Grayback and Scabior. "Take our guest to the dungeons and make her comfortable." He smiled; a few of the people sitting on the chairs smirked and laughed. Grayback lifted Hermione off the floor and put her on his soldier.

When they got down to the dungeons Scabior opened the door and Grayback threw her onto the cold hard stone floor. "Hey, Grayback!" Scabior protested. "You got something to say scab." Grayback towered over Scabior. "N-No I was just going to offer to keep watch" Scabior nervously replied. "Oh okay yeah I will be back in a few hours." Grayback walked off.

Hermione lay motionless on the floor. "Oh Beau- Hermione" he went to help her; Hermione jolted "Don't touch me." She was shaking and tried to move away from him by crawling on the freezing cold and blood stained floor. She clearly had no energy left and was barely conscious.

"Here, let me help" but before Hermione could refuse she lost consciousness. "Oh love." _"S*** this is all my fault, I had to keep her didn't I, dam it Scabior!" _He picked her up and propped her against a wall, brushed her hair behind her ears, wiped the blood from her lip and kissed her on her forehead. Scabior got up and started too paced around the dungeon. _"Why do I care so much, she just a girl, a stupid girl. Just like all the others. Still it is my fault she's here right now, and she's special, she's not like any other girl that I've snatched, she is different."_

**Thank you for reading and please review, I have important exams tomorrow and all of next week, so I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi, I have had a server case of writers block and I don't know where this story is going but I have tried my best with this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews, I know that you want longer chapters but I am finding it extremely difficult to write them. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to include them in your review. As always I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Hermione woke the next day to find the face of Fenir Grayback almost touching hers. "All right Scab, I will look after her now, I'm going to spend some _quality _time with her, if you know what I mean, ehh" he smirked. Hermione was still weakened my Voldemort's cruciatus curse from yesterday she could only just sit up.

"NO!" Scabior shouted. "What!" grayback shouted, he got up off the floor and walked over to Scabior. "You got a problem, ehh Scab. She isn't yours anymore, Bellatrix said that as a reward for bringing her to Malfoy Manor I can spend a few hours with her, understand?"

"Yeah but-"Scabior tried to think of a way out of Hermione suffering anymore, but each sounded as unlikely as the other. After finally giving up Scabior said "Fine just- just be careful with her, all right."

"Why should I?" grayback growled. Scabior knew that it was nearly a full moon and grayback gets particularly vicious around this time. "Because, the dark lord does not want her to get too damaged." Scabior said. Grayback slightly unconvinced turned back to Hermione and told Scabior to leave.

* * *

Scabior forced himself to walk out of the dungeon and up the stairs. When he got to the top he could hear his little pet screaming and the growling of Grayback. He couldn't stand hearing her in pain so he left Malfoy Manor and apparated to a well known wizard pub. He sat down on a stood and ordered a firewiskey.

As he swallowed the warm liquid he thought about his little pet. _"Argggg, why does she affect me so, she is nothing special, just a silly little girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it's my entire fault, I should had just had my fun with her and then left her, but noooooooooooo Scabior had to get attached to the girl, good going Scabior, you've basically just killed a girl. ARGGGGG! I have killed loads of girls before why is she so special! F**** this, F*** everything!"_

Scabior grabbed his bottle of firewiskey and stormed out of the pub and into the deep snow and freezing winter's day. He walked into the forest and sat up against a tree. He reached into his pocket to find his fingers run along two pieces of wood. He got them out and looked at them; one was his own wand and the other…. Hers.

He examined it, _"Dragon Heartstring, vine wood and 10 ¾ inches, Interesting."_ Scabior banged his head on the tree when he realized that he probably should me getting back to Malfoy Manor. He gradually stood up and put the wands back in his pocket. He took a couple of deep breaths and concentrated on Malfoy Manor as much as possible and apparated.

* * *

He opened his eyes to reveal the tall black gates that stood in front of him. He was greeted by Wormtail and was directed to the top of the dungeon stairs. Grayback was walking up and grinning, as he past Scabior he winked. Disgusted Scabior slowly walked down the stairs, as he got lower down he could here the cries of his pet. Scabior paused and took a deep breath and walked inside.

He was shocked when he saw Hermione sprawled across the floor, naked. She was bruised almost everywhere and had several cuts and bite marks. Scabior just stared with his mouth open, he was in shock. _"Oh F*** Grayback has almost killed her, I am going to kill him the next time I see him. I can't just leave her here to be put through this every day and then be eventually killed I just can't. I mean look at her I need to think of something, fast."_ After about five minuets he realized that he should help her. He took off his jacket and put it around her shaking body. She was too weak to resist him and just laid there.

"Shhhhh shhhhh sweetheart, its ok my love" he said. He started to do some healing charms and Hermione felt slightly better. Her cuts where not as large and her bruising went down. He summoned some clothing and put it on her. He gave her a bottle of the same purple liquid as he did before when she had the headache, she drank it. She remembered that the side effect of this was drowsiness and she laid there on his lap as he stroked her hair, now matted and stained with blood. As she gradually fell asleep Scabior thought about what to do. He had made a conclusion when she had fallen asleep.

**I'm really sorry that it isn't a longer chapter; I know you wanted them but I just can't. I think that I'm nearing the end of this fic ****there maybe one or two more chapter's im not sure. Please review and I hope that you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, thank you for all of your reviews. A few of you have said that you want more chapters about Scabior and Hermione together, so this chapter is just that. As always I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Hermione woke up the following morning; she gradually opened her eyes to see the feet of a man pacing around the dark room. As she sat up she recognized the man to be Scabior. She felt terrible, even though she could no longer feel any pain because of the purple potion Scabior gave her, she felt dirty. Her hair was no longer and bush but a forest of matted hair, her already pale skin was a ghostly white colour, she had marks and bruises form Grayback and large dark circles around her eyes.

Hermione had a dream last night, not a nightmare but a dream. She was in a place of complete peacefulness, like heaven. Yes Hermione had a dream that she died and went to heaven. When she sat up she recalled last nights dream and sighed when she realized that it had not come true.

When Scabior realized Hermione was awake he hurried over to her. Hermione shifted away. "Hermione we are getting out of here today. Come on you have to trust me." He held out his hand but Hermione refused it. "Why should I trust you? You got me in this mess, you're must be stupid if you think that I can trust you." Hermione replied.

"Love, I know that you have no reason to trust me but-"Scabior was interrupted. "You got that right." Hermione spat. Scabior sighed "Please beautiful" Hermione shot a piercing look at him. Scabior coughed "I mean Hermione." He sighed and reached into his pocket. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw her wand appear from his pocket.

"Now if I give you this can I trust you to trust me so we can get out of here together?" Scabior asked. Hermione just sat there with her mouth wide open. "Helloooooooooo anyone here, we kinda need to hurry!" Scabior waved in front of her face. Hermione snapped back into reality.

"I-I" Hermione reached for her wand, she clasped it. Scabior got down to Hermione's level and whispered into her ear, "Just trust me." He stood up pulling Hermione with him. "We are going to get out of here, today."

"Are you telling the truth?" Hermione questioned. "Every word love." He smiled. This was the first time Hermione had seen him smile. She had only seen him snigger of smirk, and it was a good look for him.

Just then they heard someone walking down the stairs. They looked at each other, Scabior signalled Hermione go to the side of the door as he moved to the other side. "Grayback." Scabior mouthed. Hermione gasped. As he opened the door he took a step inside to find nobody inside. As if Hermione had read Scabior's mind they stunned him at the same time. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. Scabior stepped over the man and got hold of Hermione, "We go upstairs and if we are not interrupted by anyone we apparate all right?" Scabior whispered. "Err okay" Hermione replied.

Scabior slowly started to climb the stairs and Hermione followed, she paused and took one last look at the dungeon that she hoped she would never return to and continued to follow Scabior.

As they got to the top of the stairs Hermione recognized the room to be the grand hall, the first place she went after being brought here. Instead of a row of chairs backward facing the fire place, there were two armchairs facing the fire filled by Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Lucius sprung to his feet, Draco was slower but stood beside his father.

"You, what are you doing with her, she belongs to the dark lord not to you." Lucius barked. "NO SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO HIM OR ME OR ANYONE! UNDERSAND?" Scabior shouted. Hermione was taken aback. Lucius raised his wand, as did Scabior they started to duel. Hermione glanced at Draco he seemed reluctant to fight Hermione but got out his wand and started to duel Hermione.

Hermione managed to fire a stunning spell at Draco. It hit him square in the chest and he fell to the floor. Lucius was distracted by his son so Scabior found the opportunity to do the same to him. After he fell on the floor Scabior and Hermione stared at each other.

"Come on, lets go" Scabior walked over to Hermione and held out his hand. _"What do I do? If I take his hand he might keep me captive again, but if I don't I'll end up back in that dungeon." _Hermione hesitated before taking Scabior's hand.

They apparated.

**Please review, I'm sorry if you want longer chapters but I think that this story is coming to an end soon. I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I am trying my best with this story and I am trying to make longer chapters but I am finding it VERY difficult, so I'm sorry that this chapter again isn't as long as you may want it to be. As always I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Hermione opened her eyes to see a small muggle village surrounding her. "Where are we?" Hermione asked. "The village of Ellington, I think." Scabior looked around to check. "Come on lets go get a coffee and something to eat, you look starving."

This was true; Hermione hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for a few days now. They arrived at a small tea shop and sat down at a table. A waitress appeard and asked for the orders. "I'll have a cup of tea and a full English breakfast please." Hermione said to the waitress. "same." Scabior answered.

When the food arrived Hermione scoffed down the food and had finished before Scabior had taken his first bite. Hermione slightly embarrassed, took a small sip of tea.

"I think now is the time to say that, I have to find my friends. I've been missing for over a week, they will be so worried and I need to get back to them as soon as possible. I-" Hermione began, but stopped. _"Wait what am I doing here! Im eating breakfast with the enemy! I have to get out of here fast."_ She glanced at the exit if the tea shop before looking at Scabior.

"Anything wrong love?" Scabior was puzzled when Hermione got to her feet. "I'm sorry I have to go, I can't stay here, with you." Hermione ran out of the shop door, Scabior quickly trailed after her.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Scabior shouted. Hermione ran into the forest just outside of town. Scabior followed and came to a holt when he saw her standing there, just a few meters away. "Hermione?" Scabior asked.

"Stop, please stay there. Don't come near me." Hermione interrupted. "Hermione what are you doing love? Come here, I think that all of that time in that dungeon has made you a little crazy." Scabior half joked, half said seriously. He took a step forwards. "NO, stop!" Hermione took a step back.

"I'm going to leave, and you will never see me again." Hermione said. Scabior tried to interrupt but failed. "From today you will never mention me again to anyone again and you will block me out of your mind. I'm leaving, now. Goodbye Scabior."

"WAIT!" Scabior roared, he was about to lose his little pet. "No, you can't leave. Why, why can't you stay with me?"

"Because I can't trust you Scab-"Hermione was interrupted. "WHY NOT, I saved your life! How can you not trust me?" Scabior shouted in complete rage.

Hermione stepped back; she was shocked at how much he cared about her. "You also snatched me and held me captive, gave me to Voldemort and let me get tortured by Grayback!" Hermione replied.

Scabior stood silenced. Hermione continued to rant to Scabior, every word she said seemed to get louder as she spoke. "You're a snatcher, a filthy little SNATCHER! Bringing in innocent people to the ministry for a bit of money, you disgust me!" Hermione spat on the floor near Scabior's feet.

Scabior ran towards Hermione and pushed her against a tree. He held her there as she struggled. "YOU NO NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE! WHAT I HAVE BEEN THOUGH. YOU DON'T EVEN THINK DO YOU? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WANTED TO BECOME A SNATCHER? NO I DID NOT."

He threw Hermione to the floor. She groaned as an old cut from Grayback split open and started to bleed. Scabior leaned against the tree regretting what he had just done.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up in shock, she knew that voice. Her vision was blurred but she saw two figures walk towards her, one with red hair. He lifted her up and hugged her. "Ron, Harry!" how did you find me?"

"We just apparated here and we heard someone screaming." Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Hermione why where you screaming?" they obviously hadn't noticed the tall dark snatcher beside Hermione until now.

Harry and Ron both got out their wands and pointed them at the tall and dark stranger. "Hermione, w- who is this?" Ron asked Hermione.

Hermione walked in between the three of them. She stared at Harry and Ron for along time and then turned to face Scabior. He searched her big brown doe-like eyes, to see nothing but sadness.

"He's n- no one, just- no one." Hermione replied. Scabior's eyes widened, he realized that he had lost his pet. Hermione backed away until she reached Harry and Ron.

Now a good few meters apart Harry decided that it was a safe distance away from the snatcher to apparate. "Come on guys, let's go." Harry and Ron held hands and waited for Hermione. She joined them, and took one last look at Scabior.

"Thank you, good bye Scabior." She mouthed.

"Good bye beautiful" he said back.

Hermione took one last look at the man before closing her eyes and apparating.

"_F***, f*** f*** and f***. You lost her Scabior. The only girl that you have EVER felt feelings for has gone. You let her slip though your fingers. You sacrificed everything by saving her and after all that she's gone back to the weasel and potty. Your nothing but a piece of s*** well done Scabior."_

Scabior apparated out of the forest and back to Malfoy Manor. He walked into the main hall and surprisingly Draco and Lucius are still on the floor but regaining conscious.

"_Well I might as well wipe there memories of this mornings events, nobody needs to know that I was to blame for her escape, heck they might even blame Grayback." _Scabior walked over to the two men and said,

"Obliviate" the two men shifted and fell asleep. Scabior cast a levitation charm over the two of them and sat them in their armchairs. _"For all they will know they just fell asleep next to the fireplace." _Scabior smirked.

He then apparated to his favourite wizards pub and ordered a firewiskey. He was going to get drunk out of his mind tonight to try to forget about his little pet.

**Please review, I hope you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while because my laptop had broken. I am also really sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I know that you like long chapters but it's really hard. I will try and make the next chapter longer. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Hermione opened her eyes and saw a beautiful blue reservoir. She stepped back in shock as she recalled the events from only seconds ago. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly bombarded with questions from Ron and Harry. "Hermione are you okay? Where have you been? Who was that man? Wha-"they where interrupted. "No, please, just-"Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to try to stop the fast approaching tears.

"I appreciate your concern for my welfare but please, I need time alone with my thoughts. Lets just put up the tent and I will do the enchantments." Hermione got out her wand and walked to the waters edge. Ron and Harry shared equal expressions of concern, but they both made the wise decision not to bother Hermione and they started to put up the tent.

As Hermione put up the enchantments she couldn't stop thinking about Scabior. How he had broken though Ron's enchantments, she made doubly sure that she did the correctly.

When Hermione had finished she saw that Ron and Harry where putting the finishing touches on the tent. Hermione made sure that they where both inside the tent before she sat down on the cold and cobble floor. She stared out at the reservoir and started to recall the previous week's events. Tears started to fall almost immediately.

It was a good ten minuets before she snapped back into reality when she heard Ron drop something and he cursed loudly. She sighed and gradually got up into a standing position and started to make her way into the tent. When she entered she saw that Harry and Ron where in deep conversation until harry realized that she was there and quickly stopped.

Hermione had made the decision to bathe in the reservoir, she thought that this might cleanse her from all of the dirt and blood she had collected whilst being in the dungeon at Malfoy manor. She reached for a towel underneath her bed, as she did this a large and slightly old gash appeared from where Grayback had tortured her.

"Hermione what's that?" Ron pointed to her arm. "Oh it's, it's nothing." She covered the scar up and made for the exit of the tent. "Hermione no, it's something. Please tell us."

"Look, I have already told you that I need to be left alone. You don't understand. You need to stop worrying about me and start worrying about the horcruxes and destroying VOLDEMORT" Hermione shouted. "Sorry I-"Hermione was interrupted when she heard to and Harry screamed in her face.

"HERMIONE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! His name, it's tabooed!" Hermione made to shout a swear word but was cut off by the all too familiar _crack_ that has just sounded outside of the tent.

**I hope that you liked it, even though it's not very long. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of your reviews and I am trying to right longer chapters, I hope that this one is long enough. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

"Come out, come out and we promise we wont hurt you." He winked. "We have you surrounded you might as well just surrender." A man said just meters away from the tents entrance.

"Harry I'm so sorry but-"Hermione mouthed. She turned to face Harry and shot a stinging jinx in his face. "It's so they don't recognise you."

The three of them stood still. "Come on we don't have all day. Right you go over there." The man ordered. Just as Hermione turned her back a large hand reached into the tent and grabbed Hermione's jacket. Hermione was pulled though the tent and outside, she screamed at the sudden movement.

Ron ran after her, "Don't touch her!" he shouted. He ran towards the man holding Hermione but was cut off by a massive blow to his stomach. He groaned when another large man kicked him in the shin. Ron fell to the floor as Harry emerged from the tent.

Harry shot a stunning spell at the man towering over Ron, but missed. He was quickly disarmed and held into place by yet another man. The tall man that was talking before walked over to Harry and asked for his name. "Dudley, Vernon Dudley." The man believed him _"Hermione's stinging jinx must have worked" _harry thought. He made his way over towards Ron but was stopped when one of his men holding Ron said, "Hey, isn't that Scab's girl? You know the mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened. She recognised the man as one of the three men that stumbled into her room the night Hermione first really met Grayback. "Yeah, yeah it is, that Granger girl." He walked over to Hermione and examined her face. He looked down to see a small bag tied to Hermione's waist. He ripped it off her and opened it. The sword of Gryffindor fell out of it,"Oh that's nice, I will be keeping this." He smirked and turned to face Ron "Then this must be the weasel." He pointed at Ron.

"Hey that means that this must be, noooooooooooo it is. Ha! Scab is gunna be very pleased with us!" he lifted part of Harry's hair off f his very misshapen face and saw a stretched lightning bolt scar. "Change of plan boys we are talking these lot to Malfoy manor." He smirked.

Hermione trembled, she remembered the last time she went to Malfoy manor and now she is going back, but not just her. _"It's my entire fault! If I hadn't over reacted with Ron about something so stupid, Scabior would never of found me and they would have never of recognised me and we would never have to go the Malfoy manor and be most certainly be killed!" _Hermione mentally slapped herself across the face and a single tear escaped her watery eyes and fell down her cheek.

"Right lets go!" the man shouted. The man holding Hermione tightened his grip on her wrists and waist and she felt that familiar feeling of being sucked through a tight tube and they appeared just outside of the large steel gates of Malfoy manor.

They where let up to the great hall. Hermione could here two men shouting at each other behind the door. "Wait here" the man said. He opened the door to reveal Scabior and Grayback shouting in each others faces.

"Will you two shut it!" the man shouted. They both turned to face the man that had just walked though the door. "Excuse me? I thought I was the leader, I give the orders not you!" Scabior shouted. "Well I just thought that you would like to know that I have caught the weasel, potty and the mudblood girl, just know. There just outside the door." He smirked.

"Really?" Bellatrix Lestrange came skipping up the dungeon stairs in delight. "Let me see them." The man opened the great doors to reveal the golden trio. They where dragged in and thrown on the floor. Bellatrix cackled, "Well will just have to check won't we? DRACO! LUCIUS! NARCISSA!" she screamed. Scabior jumped backwards, she always did scare him, even in school.

They all stormed in. "What is it now Bellatrix! Can't you see that it is late?" Lucius roared. "Look what we have here." Bellatrix pointed to the three teenagers that lay on the floor. "Its weasel potty and the mudblood! HAHA" Bellatrix jumped in glee.

"Draco come here" Bellatrix pointed her finger at Draco and then at herself. Draco slowly made his way to his aunt, she too scared Draco. She guided him to Harry and told him to look at the boy believed to be Harry.

Draco recognised him immediately, though his misshapen face. He was uncertain whether to tell his aunt the truth or not, and this showed on his face. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "I-I can't be sure" Draco whispered.

Bellatrix was getting anxious. "Don't be shy, come over." She took Draco's arm and placed him right in front of Harry. "If this isn't who you think it is Draco and we call him, he will kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco whispered. "Yes, what is wrong with his-"she was cut off. "Where did you get that?" she pointed at the sword the man was holding. "I found it, in her bag, its mine now." He smiled.

Bellatrix wiped out her wand and fired numerous spells at Scabior's men, they all ran out and Scabior and Grayback stayed way back and out of the firing range.

She grabbed Ron and Harry by their collars and pushed them into Scabior and Grayback. "Put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a little chat with this one, GIRL TO GIRL!" Bellatrix shouted.

Grayback pushed Harry and Ron down the dungeon stairs and Scabior just watched. His mind was distracted, he was focused on his little pet and how she will probably get tortured to death by Bellatrix. Scabior offered to keep guard of the prisoners so he could try and keep his mind off the ear piercing screams that where being emitted from Hermione's mouth.

"_That ungrateful little mudblood, she deserves it. I saved her life and she leaves me because she doesn't trust me, well f*** you then." _But Scabior still felt a tinge of guilt towards the girl, and it disturbed him to hear her screams. Scabior sat down against the wall and played with his scarf and hummed a joyful tune to try to keep his mind off then girl. It didn't work.

**I hope you liked it! It is a little longer, I hope its all right. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I have realised that there where a few more grammar mistakes in the previous chapter so I do apologize. I also know that you want longer chapters, I am trying but for some reason I'm finding it really difficult. So I am sorry about that and I am trying to write longer chapters. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior's tune was interrupted by the red heads shouts to Hermione. He sighed and smacked his head against the stone wall. "Will you shut up! You shouting is not going to stop Bellatrix torturing her so be quiet, you giving me a head ache." Scabior shouted. Ron grunted and squeezed the cellar door bars in order to vent some of his frustration.

Scabior was getting increasingly bothered about Hermione's welfare. He twitched every time she uttered a fresh scream from her lips. After hours of torture the screaming stopped, Scabior was worried.

"_Why does she affect me so f***ing much?, my god. I can't- can't just leave her. Come on Scabior you have done nothing with your life. You mean nothing to this world. Nobody will care if you die, just do something right for once. Save the girl and the two men, you're just a snatcher, scum. The only reason you joined the dark side was because he helped you escape from Azkaban. You only got the job because there was nothing left and you have no money, you don't even support the dark lord."_

Scabior contemplated his thoughts for some time before he came to a decision. He stood up and told Harry and Ron to come to him.

"Now as much as I don't like you-"he hesitated. "I don't like the dark lord either. I have figured that I should do something useful with my life and not be wasted. So I am going to help you." Scabior said.

"Do you think that me and Harry where born yesterday, why would we ever trust you, you're a snatcher, scum. You snatch girls and keep them as "pets" just like Hermione, she has changed since she came back and I bet you did things to her. Tell me what you did!" Ron spat.

"I DIDN'T F***ING TOUCH HER! I saved her from being ripped to pieces by Grayback and I rescued her from Malfoy manor. Why do you think that we where in the forest when you found us? We had just escaped, I risked my life because it was my fault she was there and she is here now so I suppose I need to do it again." He paused.

He realized that his hands where gripping the bars of the door. He let them slip and stared into Harry's eyes. "Just trust me, please. Here take your wands, let me help you. I am the only chance that you have got." Scabior gave them their wands and opened the steel door.

"All right, we trust you." Harry replied. Something in those blue/grey eyes of his told him that he was telling the truth. Ron stared at Harry with a look of disbelief but eventually agreed.

"Good. Now being on the dark lord's side does have its perks. I can apparate out of here with you and Hermione. Now I suggest that we just do a full frontal surprise attack. There are three of us, excluding Hermione because I don't think that she will be fit enough to duel. And five of them. Let's just go for it. Are you ready?" Scabior asked.

"Yeah" Ron and Harry said at the same time. Harry and Ron where still a bit shaky on trusting the snatcher but shuck hands anyway. They climbed the stairs and waited to hear what was going on.

"Well I don't think that we will be needing this one anymore" Bellatrix cackled. "Avada ka-"

"LIKE HELL!" Ron ran in front of Hermione and Harry and Scabior quickly backed up. Hermione was conscious, but only just. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted at Lucuis. The spell hit him in the chest and flew him across the room.

Draco was terrified and ran to the aid of this father. Scabior headed straight to Grayback. Grayback wasn't concentrated on the duel, only on the girl. Scabior was so p***ed off with Grayback for causing Hermione so much harm. He pointed his wand at him just as he reached Hermione. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"The spell hit Grayback square in the chest. He jolted and felt to the floor with a loud thud just beside Hermione's quivering body.

Scabior nodded at Hermione and joined the battle with Harry. Harry, Scabior and Bellatrix, Narcissa started to duel as Ron pulled Hermione up and to the back of the room. After a while of immense duelling, Harry managed to stun Narcissa and he ran to the back of the room to join Hermione and Ron. Harry stepped back when he saw the state that Hermione was in. her arm had the word mudblood carved into her arm and multiply cuts and bruises.

Scabior and Bellatrix where in a heated duel, both of them where exceedingly talented at duelling which came as a surprise to the golden trio. When Scabior managed to disarm Bellatrix he also joined the trio and just before apparating Bellatrix screamed at Scabior.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY WAND, I ORDER YOU. I GOT YOU THIS JOB. YOU DIRTY LITTLE SNATCHER!" She shrieked.

"FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT A SNATCHER ANYMORE. I WAS NEVER A FAN OF THE DARK LORD. And if you where wondering who helped the girl escape, it was ME! I don't know why I did it but I just- she just-"He stuttered. "I- I think I love her" Scabior was puzzled as a great realization came to him _"I do love her"_. He turned to Hermione, she was panting. Her eyes shifted from Scabior to Bellatrix and they widened. Scabior turned and realized that she was about to throw a knife at Hermione. He jumped in front of her and apparated.

Hermione's face hit the soft and wet sand she groaned and slowly sat up. Ron and Harry ran towards her, forgetting the snatcher that had saved their lives. Hermione looked around, she saw Scabior led on the round barely moving. As he turned Hermione screamed. A large knife was embedded in the side of his waist.

"NOOOOO" Hermione screamed. She gathered all of her remaining strength and shoved Ron and Harry off of her. She ran over to the wounded man. "SCABIOR nooo please." Tears where streaming down her face.

"HARRY! Please help! The essence of dittany in my bag!" Hermione reached into her sock and pulled out the bag and threw it to Harry. Harry quickly found the solution and gave it to Hermione.

She was shacking, she unscrewed the bottle and said, "Scabior this is going to hurt but please hold on!" Hermione pulled out the knife from Scabior's side. Scabior grunted in pain, Hermione poured the dittany onto the wound. It almost immediately stopped bleeding.

"Ron please go and get Fleur and Bill, we need to get him inside and warm." Hermione stood and took in a sharp breath in pain. "Hermione are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just go!" Hermione realized that she was still battered and bruised from when Bellatrix tortured her and she winced as some sea water seeped into the large cut on her arm that read mudblood.

"Her-Hermione, in m-my pocket." Scabior tried to pull out something from his pocket but Hermione stopped him. "Here let me help." Hermione reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of dark purple liquid. "How many bottles of this stuff do you have?" Hermione smiled.

She gave Scabior the potion and he quickly drifted off to sleep just as Ron, Bill and Fleur arrived.

**All right please don't kill me. I know that you didn't like me killing off Scabior so I'm sorry. I hope this is better. Please tell me if it's okay or not. Thank you for being truthful though.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Oh my goodness I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this for months! I just lost my muse for it and I suffered from writers block. I have always wanted to finish it because I felt so mean leaving it like that. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior's eyes slowly opened. He sat up and a sharp pain rocketed through his body. He looked down to the source of the pain and saw his side of his waist was heavily bandaged. He remembered disapparating out of Malfoy Manor and landing on a cold and sandy beach.

He looked around the room. There was a large window that looked over the same beach that they arrived on with a windowsill that had numerous different types and sizes of shells. There was a chest of drawers with a mirror on top and a wooden chair in the corner.

Scabior felt the soft sheets he was sitting on. It was perhaps the comfiest bed he had ever slept in. The room was warm and the walls where painted a sky blue colour. The floor was wooden and was a sandy colour. His leather coat was hung up on the back of the door and his shirt was on top of the chest of drawers, leaving his toned chest open to the warm air.

Scabior heard the door creak open and he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. "You're awake! Oh thank goodness." Hermione came rushing in. She held Scabior's hand and brushed his face. Hermione looked ten times better than she did the last time he saw her. Her face wasn't covered in dirt and she smelled like vanilla again. The scent sent shivers down his spine. Scabior took a soft, chocolate brown curl between his fingers and twirled it.

Hermione let go of his hand and picked up the chair from the corner of the room and placed in front of the bed. "I was so worried about you." Hermione stroked the back of his hand. "I'm so sorry beautiful."

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Scabior lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes but you saved all of us from certain death. Its just like you said, you're not a snatcher anymore, you're a good man." Scabior smiled weakly. There was a light tap on the door. "May I come in?" Fleur opened the door slightly and Hermione nodded. She was carrying a large tray with a bowl of soup and a slice of bread.

She placed the tray on the bed side table. "I am glad to see zat you are awake. You must eat zis it will make you feel much better." Fleur smiled and checked the bandages on Scabior's waist. "You are recovering excellently just make sure to get lots of rest and you should be much better by tomorrow. I will leave you two alone." Fleur shut the door quietly. They sat in silence as they listened to Fleur walk down the stairs.

Hermione picked up the soup and bread and put it into Scabior's hand. Scabior noticed the word mudblood scarred onto her delicate skin. "I will kill that crazy b*tch for doing those horrible things to you." Scabior spat. Hermione looked down at her arm and pulled her sleeve over the scar. "It's alright, everyone has to make sacrifices." Hermione stood up and put the chair back to its original position. "Eat that and get some rest, you need it." Hermione opened the door and smiled before she closed it. When she did she leaned against the wood door and closed her eyes. She just stood there for a minute in silence. She just needed some time to gather her thoughts.

"Hermione are you okay?" Hermione's eyes burst open. Harry was stood in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Hermione walked downstairs and Harry followed.

Fleur, Bill and Ron were sat at the table with a cup of tea in their hands. Ron immediately stood up and offered her a cup of tea. "Yeah that would be great thanks." Hermione sat down with a hot mug in her hands. There was an awkward silence. Every pair on eyes was on Hermione. "What's wrong?" Hermione put her cup down.

"Nothing, it's just that the snatcher upstairs-"Ron was interrupted. "He's not a snatcher you heard him yourself his name is Scabior." Hermione said in a raised voice. "Fine Scabior, are you sure that we can trust him? I mean he was a snatcher and he did snatch you and hurt you."

"HE DIDN'T HURT ME!" Hermione shouted. Everyone looked bewildered and slightly scared of Hermione's sudden out burst. "Sorry I-I just-." Hermione buried her head in her arms. After a few seconds she composed herself and sat up again. "I know that we can trust him, trust me."

"Alright lets change subject here." Harry suggested. Hermione took a breath of relief_. "Finally." _She thought. "Bill and Fleur do you mind leaving us for a moment?" Harry asked. They complied without a second thought. "Now what are we going to do about Bellatrix' vault? I know there is a horcrux in there but how do we get it?" Harry asked. "I have something; I'll be back in a minute." Hermione stood and rushed into her room.

"Do you trust him?" Ron asked. Harry fiddled with his wand, "I suppose so. I mean Hermione is the smartest witch of our age. We have to believe in her. So if she trusts him so do I." Ron shrugged and muttered something along the lines of 'I don't'.

Hermione came running back in with what appeared to be nothing at first but a closer look revealed it to be a single strand of hair. "Bellatrix'" Hermione looked at the black and curled piece of hair. She shivered, the memories of her torture came flooding back into her. A tear threatened to spill over her eyelashes but she held them in.

"We have enough polyjuice potion for one person. If we use this on me, we disguise you," she pointed at Ron. "And put Harry under his invisibility cloak we could just about do it. We have her wand." Hermione placed the hair on a cloth so not to lose it.

"This seems even more risky than the ministry and look how well that turned out." Ron made circular movements with his arm. "It's the only chance that we've got. If we don't find it we can never destroy you know who. Harry are you one hundred per cent sure that there is a horcrux in there?" Hermione asked.

"Did you see the look on her face when she thought that we had stolen the sword from her vault, of course there is." Harry reassured Hermione.

**Well there you go. Again I am soooooo sorry that it took so long to update :( I hope you liked it. I have two other fics in progress as well called 'The Struggle' and 'No Strings Attached' so I will probably update next weekend or early next week. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thank you for your reviews! I love you guys. Here's chapter 16 I hope you like it. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

They were up all night making plans and arrangements about how they were going to break into Gringotts. Hermione managed to slip a few hours of sleep in but her dreams were filled by Bellatrix Lestrange and she would often wake up with a fresh layer of cold sweat that covered her pale skin.

A ray of sunlight crept into Hermione's dark room. The curtain had come apart slightly and the light strained her eyes. Hermione sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She quickly got changed and walked into the kitchen to see Harry, Ron, Fleur and Bill drinking tea.

Hermione sat down opposite Harry and Ron. It was silent apart from the occasional sip of tea. "Would you like some tea?" Bill offered. "Yes please, Bill." Hermione clasped her fingers around the hot cup. She smiled as the warm liquid trailed down her throat, instantly warming her.

"We will need to leave soon. Harry do you have the hair?" Hermione asked. Harry opened his jeans pocket and pulled out a glass vial with the long stand of hair. Hermione nodded and finished the rest of her tea.

There was a long silence that was broken by footsteps coming down the stairs. Everyone turned and looked at the black combat boots that climbed down the steps. Scabior stood on the last step waiting for someone to say something. "How are you?" Hermione asked.

Scabior took this as an invitation to join them and he sat down next to Hermione. "Better." He replied. "Iz true. I checked on him zis morning and I could see zat zee wound 'as almost completely 'ealed." Fleur offered him a cup of tea which he took appreciatively.

After ten long and awkward minutes everyone had finished their tea. "Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked. They all stood up. "Yeah you two go outside and Harry, do what you have to do to Ron. I will be out in a minute." Hermione replied. Scabior had no idea what was going on.

"I need to talk to you." Hermione lightly grabbed Scabior's arm and pulled him into the hallway. "Love, what is going on?" Scabior had confusion plastered across his face. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes reached his light blue/grey ones. "I'm leaving here today. I have to go somewhere with Harry and Ron and I am not coming back." Hermione said seriously.

"What? Where are you going? Can I come with you?" Scabior asked. Panic showed through in his eyes. "I can't tell you, Harry has something to do and Ron and I are the only people who can know about it. Not even Bill and Fleur know about it. I'm sorry."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Just sit here while you're out in the world risking you life, forever waiting for you to return?" a sharp pain ran through his body and Scabior winced. "I can't tell you and besides you aren't well enough."

"I'm fine!" Scabior shouted. Hermione jumped and stepped back. Her eyes started to water and her breath hitched. She was speechless, "I-I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say. Hermione avoided eyes contact with him and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Hermione walked past him and outside. "Hermione wait!" Scabior ran after her. He saw her on one of the sand dunes close by next to Potter and the red-head. He saw her drink a liquid but his vision was impaired when Bill stood in front of him.

"I think its best if you stay inside." Bill placed a hand on his shoulder. Scabior shifted away and another painful spark set off in his side. Scabior winced but managed to push past Bill. She was gone. _"Where the hell is she?"_ Scabior walked around the whole perimeter of the cottage and still no sign of her.

"She iz gone." A soft voice sounded behind him and he jumped. Fleur was stood a few metres away. Scabior ran his hands through his long and tangled hair. "Well that's just great, just f*cking great." Scabior cursed all the way back up to the cottage.

He walked in and sat down on one of the wooden chairs next to the table. He banged his head on the table and made his fists into balls. "You love her don't you." Scabior's head shot upwards. He turned to face the source of the sound. Fleur and Bill were stood in the doorway. Scabior's eyes turned from menacing to defeat in a matter of seconds.

He turned back so he was facing the table and rested his elbows on the hard wood. "Maybe it would be best if we leave 'im alone with his thoughts." Fleur whispered to her husband. Bill nodded and they left silently.

Scabior sat on the chair for another half an hour just thinking about Hermione. "Ahem, You 'av to 'av your potion." Fleur nervously put the glass on the table next to him. "Thanks." He murmured. Fleur left immediately. Scabior drank the purple liquid and he suddenly felt drowsy. Scabior decided to sleep it off.

He walked up stairs and just as he was about to walk into his room he noticed that what was formally Hermione bedroom's door was open. He peered inside and winced as the door creaked loudly. He looked around. It was the same shape and size as his own and it had a window overlooking the sea. It smelled like vanilla and honey, like her.

Scabior sat on the bed and took the jumper that was hanging on the bed head. He brought the soft fabric up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He smiled as images of Hermione filled his mind. Scabior stroked the fabric against his cheek.

"How could I have let you go my beautiful angel." Scabior murmured.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Well here is the last chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed it really means a lot. I don't own anything, enjoy.**

Scabior and Bill had sat at the table watching fleur cook for what seemed like hours. It was silent except for the pans sizzling on the hobs and the radio that was placed on the end of the table. Scabior just sat there in his own world staring into nothingness. The only thought in his mind was of his Hermione. She had been gone for seven hours now and there was no sigh of her return. The sun was setting on the horizon. An array of colours filled the sky and the tide was slowly approaching the cottage.

Bill was tapping the wood of the table with his fingers, it was a sort of nervous twitch that put Scabior even more on edge. The signal on the radio was poor and the voices were crackled and almost incoherent.

Fleur was just plating up the food when a much stronger voice came though the radio. "Lightning has struck! I repeat lightning has struck!" Bill bolted up from his chair and fleur dropped the plate she was carrying resulting in it smashing on the floor.

Scabior snapped out of his daydream and looked up and the newly married couple. Confusion was etched across his face. "Whoa what's going on?" Scabior stood up. "It's Harry he is in Hogwarts. The Order needs to meet and apparate to Hogwarts. The battle is about to begin!" Bill shouted.

"What about Hermione? Is she with him?" Scabior shouted. "We do not know, hopefully she 'as arrived safely with 'im but I can not say." Fleur gave Scabior a hopeful look before she hurried into the next room to retrieve her wand.

Scabior pulled his wand out of his holster and stood with Bill. "I am coming with you." He said. There was no time to argue. Fleur came rushing back in ripping her apron off and flinging it onto a chair. "Are we ready?" Bill took hold of both of their hands. Scabior and Fleur nodded. So many emotions were going though Scabior's head, he felt like he was going to explode.

There was a pull on his stomach and he felt that all too familiar sensation of being sucked though a tight tube. Scabior opened his eyes and saw many other men and women stood together talking quickly. It stopped though as they walked closer. Suddenly half a dozen wands were pointed at him.

Scabior put his hands up in surrender. "Wait wait! He's with us!" Bill ran in front of him. The wands relaxed but Scabior still got some strange looks and glares. He ignored them and walked in a fast pace with the others. Scabior recognized his surroundings. They were in Hogwarts and they were walking up the stairs that lead to the entrance to the great hall.

They stopped at the big wooden doors. Scabior's heart was in his throat. The only thing he cared about was knowing that his Hermione was safe. There was a low and slow voice coming from the hall. Two figures were running towards the group of aurors. Scabior turned and saw Weasley and Hermione running down the corridor.

A sigh of relief came from Scabior as he began to walk to her but before he could reach her, she and Weasley were bombarded with questions by at least ten aurors. When Scabior had finally pushed past several people a loud commotion sounded from within the hall and the doors opened.

Scabior was about to speak when everyone started to move forward. Scabior stood in the back of the group but didn't pay attention to a word anyone was saying he just kept his eyes on Hermione, his Hermione.

Scabior snapped out of his daydream when he heard a window smash and an old woman shouted, "COWARD!"

School children were cheering and running around. The old woman was shouting commands to several people and Filch, who Scabior remembered well from his time at Hogwarts started to lead the students out of the hall and to safety.

Hermione was caught up in conversation with Potter and Weasley. Scabior wanted to hex the both so he could have at least one minute alone with Hermione before the war started. He might not get the chance to later.

For a brief moment she was left alone so Scabior took this as his opportunity to apologize. Scabior ran over to her and pulled her lightly to the corner of the hall. "Scabior." Hermione said surprised. "Hello beautiful." He smirked. "What are you doing here? You're not well enough you still need some rest." Hermione nagged.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Listen I wanted to apologize for what happened before. I was just-" Scabior was interrupted, "You don't have to apologize." There was a moment of silence. Even though the hall was filled with students talking and aurors running around it was like someone had cast a Silencio charm. They stared into each others eyes. Hermione's creamy chocolate brown ones contrasted beautifully with Scabior's lightning blue ones.

Scabior and Hermione both leaned in at the same time. Their eyes were closed and their lips were almost touching when the ginger shouted, "Come on Hermione, we have to go!" Hermione sighed and opened her eyes. She looked over at Ron who was completely oblivious to the perfect moment that he had interrupted.

"I'm sorry Scabior. I have to go." Her hands slipped from his and she broke the connection between them by running off with Weasley. _"I swear if I ever see that red-head again I-" _Scabior's thoughts were interrupted when the old women who was shouting before lightly taped his shoulder.

"Mr. Scabior will you accompany Mr. Finnigan to the covered bridge. I have a job for you both that I think you may enjoy as you both have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics." Scabior smirked as he remembered in his seventh year he blew up one of the green houses.

"I can bring it down." Finnigan smiled punching his fist into his palm. "That's the spirit now away you go." She motioned us to leave and they both did. Scabior wasn't particularly happy being paired up with a Gryffindor teenager, he would much rather prefer to look for Hermione but if this is what he had to do, he had to do it.

Finnigan summoned some sort of explosives as they made their way to the bridge. "Right I'll fix these to the bottom of the bridge while you keep watch." He ran down the hill towards the bottom of the bridge before Scabior could even start to disagree. _"Who the bloody hell does he think he is! Ordering me around like I'm some first year." _Scabior cursed under his breath as he walked to the other side of the bridge.

Scabior came to the end of the bridge and leaned on one of the wooden poles. He looked up into the sky and saw several silver enchantments fill the sky. They fused together to form one large barrier that covered the whole of the Hogwarts grounds.

Every minute that passed felt like and hour. He couldn't keep his mind off of Hermione. _"What was she doing? Is she alright? Will I see her again?"_ these questions lingered in his mind. He heard Finnigan shout from below, "I've done it! It's up to you now!"

Scabior watched him climb back up to the top of the hill and then he turned his attention back to the hill that was in front of him. Suddenly it was filled with men. Scabior instinctively took a step back and gasped as they ran down the hill. Scabior recognised many of them as snatchers. As they got closer Scabior prepared himself to run.

Three bursts of light erupted at the front of the snatchers. Three men had run into the barrier unaware of the danger it posed. They disintegrated into smoke and they stopped. Scabior smirked and barked out laughter. This resulted in numerous growls and glares from the snatchers.

Minutes past and nothing happened. Scabior just stood there eyeing up the front line of the hundreds of men in front of him. Suddenly a deafening crack filled the air and the protective barriers started to crack and fall. Within seconds the barrier was destroyed and nothing stood between Scabior and over a hundred vicious snatchers.

"Sh*t" Scabior shouted as he bolted down the wooden bridge with the snatchers following close behind.

* * *

Hermione ran up to Ginny and Seamus. She was panting as she had just run from the chamber of secrets to the bridge. She looked at their faces. They were wide-eyed and their mouths were open. Hermione followed the direction of their eyes and saw Scabior sprinting down the bridge with men shooting curses at him.

Suddenly several explosions could be heard and the bridge started to collapse. I large lump formed in the back of Hermione's throat as she watch Scabior desperately try to get to safety. The bridge was falling beneath him and Hermione watched in horror as Scabior fell to almost certain death.

Hermione screamed and lunged forwards. Seamus grabbed her so she would not meet the same fate. She shrieked as she tried to get off of him. She finally gave up and collapsed into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. "NO!" she cried. Ginny tried to hold onto her arm but she yanked it away. She was hysterical and she pathetically tried to get away from Seamus.

Amongst all the sounds of the battle and the screaming Hermione heard a faint sound of polished wood hit some more wood followed by a grunt. Hermione looked up and saw Scabior clinging to the edge of the bridge. He lifted himself up and staggered forwards.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. _"This can't be real! I saw him fall!"_ Hermione stood up and she ran into his arms. "Oh I thought that I had lost you!" she cried into his chest. They stood in an embrace for another few precious moments before Scabior pulled away and his lips came crashing down onto hers.

The kiss was fiery and passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance. Fireworks went off in Hermione stomach and sparks were sent flying around her body. They both blocked everyone and everything from view and focused on each other. Scabior could feel hot tears falling from Hermione's eyes land on his cheeks. Scabior was panting as he had just narrowly escaped death.

Scabior's hands snaked around Hermione's waist and her hands cupped Scabior's face. Eventually they had t stop due to lack of oxygen. "I love you." Hermione panted.

"I love you too beautiful."

**The end**

**:'D Well there you go. I have had such a good time writing this fic and I really want to thank everyone that has reviewed it means the world. I am happy with this ending and this story if officially ended. I am not going to do any sequels I do apologize. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending as much is I do but it's my fic so I can do whatever I want with it. :)**

**Your opinions would be greatly appreciated so please do review. Thank you so much for all of your support. **

**Scabiorxxx**


End file.
